A Series of Harry and Ginny Drabbles
by KatWoman8
Summary: These were written mostly for the weekly drabble challenges on LiveJournal for HPGW100 DISCLAIMER: I am not JKR. I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Wedding Fun

Wedding Fun

Harry pulled his wife into the small loo off the kitchen and locked the door. He pushed Ginny back against the wall and started opening her dress robes.

"Harry! We can't do this now!"

"Why?" He kissed her right below her ear and gave a gentle nip on her neck.

"Weddings do make you randy, don't they? First there was Ron and Hermione's, then Neville and Hannah's...."

"Don't forget George and Angelina's, then there was... "

"But we can't, here and now. The next dance is for the bride and her father!"

"So?"

"Lily will expect you to dance with her."


	2. Ginny Doesn't Want to Fly

Ginny Doesn't Want to Fly

"Let's go flying."

"Don't wanna."

"You like to fly."

"I fly everyday at practice. My bum needs a break."

"So you're just going to lay there staring at the clouds and being lazy."

"There's plenty of room and the grass is soft. You could join me."

Ginny smiled when he lay down.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Just because I want to lay here doesn't mean I don't want to exert any energy."

"Oh?" Harry rolled over and kissed her. His hand slid under the hem of her skirt.

"That's what I was talking about." She twisted her fingers into his hair.


	3. Changes

Changes

"You want me to do what?"

Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood in the background, smirking.

"Really, Harry, it isn't difficult." Molly said.

"If you can't at least try, I won't leave him here with you." Andromeda added.

"Okay." Harry looked down at Teddy.

"First, undo the safety pin."

"Don't forget, you want a spare nappy to cover him."

Harry undid the nappy and opened it. He then reached for a clean one as he felt the warm wetness hit his shirt. Teddy laughed. So did everyone else.

"That is why you have a clean one ready to cover him first."


	4. Harry's Mistake

Harry's Mistake

"You've faced Voldemort."

"Yeah, I know. This is worse."

"The longer you wait, the madder she will be. Forget that. She is going to kill you."

"We leave for that mission tomorrow. If I can just not let her know before then, she'll have a week to cool off."

"Rrrrriiiiight. Good idea." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Your mum said she couldn't fix them?"

"Nope. You could buy her new ones."

"Already ordered. Gwenog said it will take two weeks."

They looked down at Ginny's quidditch uniforms that were almost small enough to fit Victoire.

"Hermione doesn't let me do laundry."


	5. September 1

September 1

"James! Get down here now!" Harry yelled up the stairs to his eldest son.

"In a minute."

Harry stepped back into the kitchen.

"You're all ready?" He asked Al.

"My trunk was waiting by the door last night. I just need to put Arete in her cage." At the mention of her name, his owl preened.

Ginny grabbed several slices of toast for James and Lily. "They have to eat in the car. That girl doesn't even have her trunk packed yet."

"The car is leaving in five minutes. If you aren't ready you have to take the Knight Bus."


	6. Midnight Cravings

Midnight Cravings

Ginny Potter rubbed her swollen belly as she stared at her sleeping husband. She nudged his shoulder.

"Harry. Harry."

"What?"

"The baby wants ice cream. Strawberry. We only have vanilla."

Harry got out of bed and dressed. He apparated to the nearest store and was soon back in the kitchen handing his wife the requested carton of strawberry.

She thanked him as she chewed on her lip.

"What's wrong?"

"After you left, well strawberry didn't seem right and the baby decided he would rather have…"

Harry handed her the second carton he had bought. "Fudge ripple?"

"I love you, Harry."


	7. A New Career

A New Career

Ginny looked up from the current issue of _Quidditch Illustrated_ as Harry returned from putting Teddy to bed.

She set the magazine aside and smiled at him. "The Harpies want me to sign a five year contract. I told them no."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did." She held up the magazine. "They offered me a job reporting. I took it."

Harry sat next to her. "What brought this about?"

"Watching you and Teddy. I think maybe we should think about giving him someone to play with."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Mrs. Potter," he said as he kissed her.


	8. Together

Together

Harry Potter stood at King's Cross with Ginny waiting for the train. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about how differently he viewed the Hogwart's Express now.

His wife noticed. "Why are you smiling?"

"I used to dread this train at the beginning of summer since I had to go back to the Dursleys. Now," his smile widened as Lily jumped off the train and rushed to them, "it brings my family home."

James and Albus slowly broke away from their group of friends to join the family. Harry understood their sadness at leaving the school, as well.


	9. These Last Few Hours

_Written for the hpgw100 drabble community on livejournal. This weeks prompt: Dawn_

* * *

He hands me a daisy he's picked. "I'll be there for every Hogsmead weekend and all your Quidditch matches."

"I know," I sigh, leaning against him. "It just feels different this year."

"This year you can just relax and enjoy your year..."

"Hermione's already prepared our NEWT study schedules."

"...or maybe not."

I yawn and bury my head on his shoulder just as the sun begins to rise over the hill.

"We shouldn't have stayed here all night," he says.

I disagree. I can sleep on the train. I wouldn't have missed these last few hours with him for anything.


	10. A Disappointing Loss

A Disappointing Loss

A/N:Another drabble for hpgw100 at LiveJournal. Prompt: Grumpy

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR.

* * *

Harry pulled the sheets off the bed to reveal his wife. "If you don't get up now, we will be late."

"I'm not going." Ginny sat up on the bed and yanked the sheets out of his hands. She tossed them over herself.

"But your mum..."

"Is my prat of a brother going to be there?"

"Probably."

"He cheered, Harry," she cried. "He was sitting in the family box at Harpy Stadium and he cheered when we lost."

Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "You've lost games before."

"But, Harry, this was to the Cannons. The Cannons!"


	11. Special Delivery

**Title:** Special Delivery

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G/PG

**Other characters/pairings:** Weasleys and Harry

Written for the hpgw100 at LiveJournal - Prompt: Meltdown

Disclaimer: JKR's; not mine.

* * *

Hermione was waiting near the door when the healer shoved Harry into the waiting room.

"Is Ginny all right?" she asked, concerned.

The healer nodded. "She's fine. He," she indicated Harry, "needs to calm down before he can come back in the room."

"But she was in pain!" Harry cried.

"She's going to be fine," Arthur said.

"You don't understand!" Harry pushed his hands through his hair and began pacing around the waiting room.

"No idea at all," Arthur muttered, looking around at his sons.

Ron snorted. "He can take out Voldemort, but a birth causes him to fall apart."


	12. Someday

Ginny Weasley loved bedtime stories.

Her father read her Muggle fairytales. Her mother told her The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

But her favorite story was the story of the Boy Who Lived. His name was Harry Potter and he defeated an evil dark wizard when he was just a baby.

Every time she heard his story, she would say, "Someday I'm going to marry him."

Her parents said that of course she would. Her brothers laughed and they said that she was being silly.

She stubbornly said that someday she would so marry him.

And one day, she did.


	13. Natural Talent

A/N:Another drabble for hpgw100 at LiveJournal. Prompt: Natural

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR.

* * *

It was a natural talent they shared – flying.

She taught herself when she was a child. She asked her brothers to help, but they said she was too little. So she sneaked into the family broom shed and borrowed their brooms.

He didn't learn until he was at school. But from his first moment in the air, flying became his preferred way of travel.

So it was curious that every day during the summer after the war, they would tell her family they were going flying, but their brooms spent more time leaning against a tree than in the air.


	14. Distractions

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR.

This week's prompt was Concentrate.

_

* * *

  
Does she have to do that for every single page_? Harry thought as he watched Ginny lick her finger to turn the pages of _Quidditch Weekly_.

"Checkmate," Ron said, gleefully.

Ginny picked that moment to stand up and stretch, her jumper raising up, letting Harry see a patch of pale skin between it and her jeans. He wanted to touch it; it looked soft, inviting.

"How many games have you lost?" she asked Harry, perching on the arm of his chair.

"He's lost all five," Ron answered.

"If you want to win, Harry, you need to concentrate better," she said.


	15. Finally

DISCLAIMER: It doesn't belong to me.

* * *

He was disappointed when she sat across from him in the booth, instead of next to him, like she usually did.

He was disappointed when he ordered their usual large sundae with two spoons and she said that she just wanted an ice cream cone instead.

He was jealous as he watched her pink tongue lick the ice cream as she twirled the cone.

His sundae remained untouched in front of him as she sucked the melting ice cream from the tip of the cone.

He stood up and said he wanted to go home.

He heard her murmur, "Finally."


	16. Interruptions at Work

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine. It all belongs to JKR. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"Get out, Ron!" Harry pushed him out of his office.

Two minutes later the door opened again. "Get. Out." Harry looked up at Kingsley. "Sorry, sir."

Kingsley smiled, "Enjoy your vacation and happy anniversary."

"Thanks." Harry wanted to get home to his wife for their first anniversary dinner.

An hour later his door opened again. "Enough interruptions!"

"I'm an interruption?" Ginny asked.

"Not you. Never." Harry said quickly.

Ginny dropped her robes and sat, naked, on his desk. "You seem to like your desk." Ginny pulled Harry to her and soon, he had a very good memory of his desk.


	17. Breathe

Disclaimer: Not mine. It all belongs to JKR.

* * *

Breathing. It was such a simple thing. People did it all the time and never had to think about doing it – they just did.

Harry was the same way – it usually wasn't an effort for him.

But sometimes…

When Ginny had hugged him in the common room during sixth year

When she had smiled at him after the final battle

As she had walked towards him, holding onto her father's arm, on their wedding day

The first time he had watched her nurse their son

It was at times like that Harry needed to remind himself to breathe. Just breathe.


	18. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine. It all belongs to JKR. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Written for the hpgw_100 community at LiveJournal

* * *

As Harry walked towards the Great Hall, hiding under his invisibility cloak, he noticed the death surrounding him. He saw too many bodies – Fred, Remus, Tonks and Colin among them.

Stepping into the Hall, Harry realized he could now have a life without constantly wondering when Voldemort would show up again.

As he saw the red-headed family gathered together, he knew what would make his life complete, _if_ she would forgive him for leaving her. Approaching the table, he pulled off his cloak. "Ginny."

She pulled him down next to her on the bench, peppering his face with her kisses.


	19. The Last Summer

Disclaimer: It's not mine. It all belongs to JKR. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_

* * *

We can't be together._

His words kept echoing through her head.

_We've got to stop seeing each other._

Now he was in her house, plotting with the other two.

_I can't be involved with you anymore. _

It wasn't much consolation to her now, but he had responded when she'd kissed him. But Ron interrupted. _The prat!_

_We can't be together._

Ginny's heart was broken, and she didn't know if it would ever be whole again.

_I can't be involved with you anymore._

Maybe, after you-know –_Voldemort_– was dead, they would be together again.

_We've got to stop seeing each other. _


	20. Tom Returns

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine. It all belongs to JKR. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** 1.) Written for the hpgw100 community at LiveJournal. This week's prompt was Nightmare.

2.) Continued in _Chocolate Fixes Anything_ (Chapter 21)

* * *

**Title: Tom Returns**

**The prompt for the week: Nightmare**

* * *

_Ginny was sitting in the Hogwarts' library working on her Charms revision. She realized she was alone – even Hermione and Madame Pince were nowhere to be seen. She quickly began to gather her books when one sprang open. Suddenly writing appeared in blood-red ink on one of the pages:_

_Ginny,_

_I am so disappointed in you!_

_You haven't updated me about Harry recently._

_Tom was back!_

_Ginny ran from the library, screaming._

Ginny woke, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. She looked around the second-year girls' dormitory and quietly slipped out of bed, knowing she wouldn't fall asleep again.


	21. Chocolate Fixes Anything

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine. It all belongs to JKR. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** 1.) Written for the hpgw100 community at LiveJournal. This week's prompt was Nightmare.

2.) Continued from _Tom Returns_ (Chapter 20)

* * *

**Title: Chocolate Fixes Anything**

**The prompt for the week: Nightmare**

* * *

Harry was staring into the fire making up predictions for Trelawney. He started when the door from the girls' dormitory opened and a small red-haired girl emerged, clutching a book and parchment. She slowly made her way to a chair near the fire.

"Ginny?"

Ginny jumped causing parchment and quills to fall. Harry quickly gathered them. "Are you all right?"

She chewed on her lip. "Do you have bad dreams? Since the chamber?"

"Since before, actually. They've gotten worse since the Dementors came." Harry handed her some chocolate. "Lupin says it helps."

She took it. "Does it help?"

"Doesn't hurt."


	22. August 31, 2017

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine. It all belongs to JKR. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** 1) Written for the hpgw100 community at LiveJournal. This week's prompt was Nightmare.

2.) Technically not Harry/Ginny although there is a mention of them.

**

* * *

Title: August 31, 2017 (or It's James' Fault)**

**The prompt for the week: Nightmare**

* * *

He stood clustered with the other first-years, waiting anxiously for his name to be called. One by one, all of the others were called to wear the Sorting Hat. Finally there were two left.

"Rose Weasley," Neville called.

"Ravenclaw!" cried the hat.

Finally he heard "Albus Severus Potter." Neville – Professor Longbottom – smiled at him and whispered, "I'm sure you'll be in my house."

No sooner had the hat touched Al's head before it shouted, "Slytherin!"

Neville pulled the hat off him with a look of disgust. "You parents will be so disappointed!"

"I told you so!" he heard James shout.


	23. The Lake

Title: **The Lake**

Characters/Pairing: Harry/Ginny

Word Count: 100

Rating: G

A/N: Written for the prompt **Scared** at hpgw100 on LiveJournal

Disclaimer: It's not mine. It all belongs to JKR. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

* * *

As she headed towards the lake, she couldn't remember being more scared. Well, yesterday, during the battle, of course, but that was war. This, _this,_ was personal.

The lake – where they had spent so much time together. The first time he kissed her, without an audience, had been there. He had broken up with her there.

He hadn't really meant it, had he? She didn't think so, but it had been almost a year ago.

He _was_ there; she'd known he would be. He turned and smiled, hugging her to him. "I missed you," he whispered.

Her fears were unfounded.


	24. His First Fever

Title: His First Fever

Characters/Pairing: Harry/Ginny, James

Word Count: 100

Rating: G

A/N: The weekly prompt was 'ill'

Disclaimer: It's not mine. It all belongs to JKR. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

  
Harry watched Ginny pacing with James, one hand on his forehead, checking to see if his temperature was down.

"Do you think we should take him to St. Mungo's again?" she asked.

Harry shook his head and reached out to take his son. "Call your Mum and ask her what she thinks. She'll tell you you're doing everything right."

As Ginny grabbed some floo powder she smiled as Harry whispered to James. "You're lucky to have such a wonderful Mum. She's doing all she can, and you're worrying her."

No, she thought, James was lucky to have such wonderful parents.


	25. The Question

Title: The Question

Prompt: Snow

Characters/Pairing: Harry/Ginny

Word Count: 100

Rating: G

Disclaimer: It's not mine. It all belongs to JKR. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Very fluffy.

* * *

"It's beautiful out here. I love how the snow glitters under the stars." Ginny commented as Harry pulled her towards the garden.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Harry replied, brushing snow out of her hair.

They reached the garden, and Harry cast a warming spell on the stone bench. When Ginny sat, he knelt in front of her.

"I have one more gift for you and didn't want to give it to you in front of your family."

Ginny's eyes widened. "You've given me too many gifts today."

Harry opened a small ring box. "Ginny, will you marry me?"


	26. The Anniversary Breakfast

Title: The Anniversary Breakfast

Characters/Pairing: Harry/Ginny, James, Albus, Lily

Word Count: 200

Rating: PG, for a very slight suggestive comment

A/N: Written for the November Challenge at the LiveJournal community "hpgw_drabbles". The prompt I was given was 'Ten'

Disclaimer: It's not mine. It all belongs to JKR. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

  
Harry carried the breakfast tray into the bedroom he shared with his wife. "Happy Anniver-," Harry stopped in mid-sentence as he realized his wife wasn't still in bed. He set the tray on the dresser before opening the door to the adjoining bathroom, which was also empty. "Ginny?"

He found her in the nursery where she was rocking one-year old Lily. "Happy Anniversary." Harry leaned down to kiss both his wife and daughter. "I fixed you breakfast in bed."

"That sounds wonderful."

Just as they reached the bedroom, a loud crash sounded. James and Albus were standing over the shattered tray, looking guilty.

"This is our tenth anniversary, right?" Ginny asked, stepping into their room.

"Right."

"And it's the tenth time you've fixed me breakfast in bed?"

"Right again."

"And it's the tenth time we didn't get to eat it."

"Yep." Harry pulled out his wand and quickly cleaned the mess. He said, just loud enough for Ginny's ears, "Although I preferred when we didn't get to eat on our first, third and sixth anniversaries, since those were the years you decided you'd rather have your way with me."

"The kids are staying at the Burrow tonight," she reminded him.


	27. Her Transformation

Title: Her Transformation

Prompt: Transformation

Characters/Pairing: Harry/Ginny

Word Count: 100

Rating: G

Disclaimer: It's not mine. It all belongs to JKR. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

He stood next to Ron, watching Ginny walk towards him. She was holding tight to Arthur's arm but she was looking at Harry, her gaze unwavering.

He marveled again at her transformation from the girl who had stuck her elbow in the butter dish the first time he had spoken to her. The same girl who had been taken into the Chamber during her first year and who later attempted to steal the sword of Gryffindor for him during her sixth.

Harry again thanked his sixteen year-old self for finally seeing the beautiful girl who had been there all along.


	28. Story Time

**Title:** Story Time

**Prompt:** Weather

**Word Count:** 100

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. It all belongs to JKR. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Five-year old Ginny was not happy. She stared out the window and watched the rain coming down _again_. This was the fifth day in a row that she couldn't go outside and play.

"Mummy, tell me a story," she asked Mrs. Weasley, who was preparing dinner.

"Can't one of your brothers…"

"Percy is teaching Ronnie how to play chess and Fred and George said not to bother them, 'cause they are experimenting."

Molly sighed. One story wouldn't take long. "What do you want to hear?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I want to hear about The Boy Who Lived!"


	29. A Private Celebration

Title: A Private Celebration

Prompt(s): Resolutions / Holiday / Blizzard / Cold / Spirits

Characters/Pairing: Harry/Ginny

Word Count: 100

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: It's not mine. It all belongs to JKR. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: I haven't written a drabble since mid-November so I thought I'd combine the last five prompts into one drabble. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Ginny looked at the clock as Harry sat next to her and handed her mulled wine as he said, "This should warm your spirits." She gratefully wrapped her cold hands around the warm mug.

"We haven't made any resolutions, and there's only two minutes until midnight," Ginny said, snuggling closer to him.

"Maybe you didn't, but I did," Harry smirked.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"I'm going to create a blizzard to be sure that we will always be alone to ring in the New Year. I prefer kissing you in private," he said, before claiming her mouth.


	30. Nice Way to Wake Up

Title: Nice Way to Wake Up

Prompt: Frozen

Words: 100

Rating: G

Other characters/pairings: Harry, Ginny, Ron (mention of Dean and Hermione)

Author's Notes: takes place during Christmas Harry's sixth year

* * *

"The pond is frozen!" Ginny burst into Ron's attic room to wake them.

"G'way!" Ron pulled the blankets over his head.

"Come on, Harry. You'll skate with me, won't you?"

"I've never… I don't know how."

"I'll teach you after breakfast. Please? I have to get out of this house – Fleur is driving mum crazy and they're both making me nuts."

After he nodded, Ginny raced downstairs.

Harry leaned back on his bed, smiling. He could spend time with Ginny without Dean hanging around her or Hermione giving him knowing looks. This was shaping up to be a good day.


	31. The Lesson

Title: The Lesson [Prompt: Frozen]

Words: 100

Rating: G

Characters/pairings: Harry, Ginny

Author's Notes: Sequel to Nice Way to Wake Up

* * *

"Come on." Ginny took Harry's hands and skated backwards, pulling him along with her. As they neared the center of the ice, she let go of him and skated several feet away.

"Ginny!"

"Just bend your knees and lean on one foot while you push with the other." She demonstrated.

Harry mimicked her motions and finally reached her, grabbing her arm. "I did it," he laughed, before losing his balance and falling backwards.

She landed, sprawled on top of him. Although his back was pressed against the frozen water, he could feel the heat from Ginny's body seep into him.


	32. Reconciling

**Title:** Reconciling

**Prompt:** Promise

**Characters/Pairing: **Harry/Ginny

**Word Count:** 100

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. It all belongs to JKR. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

He was exhausted and had intended to head straight to his old bed, but there was something he had to do first - something more important.

Walking through the Great Hall, he ignored the shouts directed at him as he moved to the red-haired family clustered together at one of the tables.

Ginny was leaning against Charlie; her eyes were swollen and red-rimmed as she looked up. Her lip trembled as she smiled at him.

Harry knelt down, taking hold of her hand, kissing her palm. "I'm sorry I left and I promise I will never leave you alone again."


	33. The Gift

Title: February 15 (prompt: Roses)

Prompt: Rose(s)

Words: 100

Rating: G

Other characters/pairings: Harry/Ginny, Hermione

* * *

Ginny poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her brother's owl approaching. Pig landed with a thump in front of Hermione. He twittered about excitedly until Hermione handed him a bite of bacon.

Hermione opened the box and pulled out a dozen roses.

Ginny felt a momentary pang of disappointment that she hadn't received anything from Harry.

The next morning a delivery owl stopped in front of Ginny. Opening the package she pulled out the flowers and note. _Sorry it's a day late, Gin. Orchids are harder to find than roses._


	34. The Proposal

Title: The Proposal

Prompt: Hands

Words: 100

Rating: G

Other characters/pairings: just Harry/Ginny

* * *

Harry reached across the table and turned one of Ginny's hands over in his. "Let me see what I remember from Divination." He lightly traced a line with his thumbnail. "This is your love line and it says you're going to be very happy and in love for the rest of your life."

Ginny looked at her hand. "It really says that?"

Harry pressed something into her hand. There, in the candlelight, a ring sparkled in her palm. "Will you marry me, Gin?"

Ginny knocked her chair over in her haste to get to his side of the table. "Yes!"


	35. Harry's Return

**Title:** Harry's Return

**Prompt:** Felix Felicis

**Characters/Pairing:** Harry/Ginny, various Weasleys

**Word Count:** 100

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. It all belongs to JKR. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Auntie Muriel was going on about _something_ and Molly was listening to everything the old bat was saying.

"Ginevra! Pay attention!"

Ginny was just about to say something when the Galleon in her pocket grew warm. It could only mean one thing: _Harry was at Hogwarts!_

She mumbled a quick excuse and raced up the stairs to her room, calling for her twin brothers.

She sank to her knees in front of her Hogwarts chest and rummaged through it to find the small bottle of Felix Felicis she had won from Slughorn.

"What's up?" Fred asked.

"Harry is at Hogwarts!"


End file.
